novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerbbuck
Gerbbucks (Adillidae) are a family of rodents native throughout Africa, Eurasia, and Australia. They are most closely related to the gerbils, in which they may have been descended from in the Oligocene thanks to fossil evidence. They are either insectivores, omnivores, or herbivores, depending on a species or subspecies. Also depending on a species, they can be either solitary animals that only meets others of their own species during mating seasons, while there are also herd-dwelling species that can live in herds up to around 75 in a single group. Many species of gerbbucks have evolved to have bipedal standing and walking locomotions much like thicktails. The conservation status of all known species of gerbbucks is Least Concern due to successful conservation efforts, their wide natural ranges, and their tolerance to most of human activities, including being able to adapt to life in the cities and suburbs. List of gerbbuck species Adillulus.jpg|Adillulus sp.: 1. A. micropes (southern short-footed gerbbuck); 2. A. silvia (Malaysian short-footed gerbbuck); 3. A. secundum (common short-footed gerbbuck); 4. A. peregrinus (striped short-footed gerbbuck); 5. A. stevensi (gray short-footed gerbbuck); 6. A. bradyi (black-tailed short-footed gerbbuck). Adillus.jpg|Adillus sp.: 7. A. zonarius (high mountain gerbbuck); 8. A. connelyi (yellow-faced gerbbuck); 9. A. fugiosus (pale gerbbuck); 10. A. hirsutipes (hairy-footed gerbbuck); 11. A. ingeniosus (greater common gerbbuck); 12. A. xysticus (Papuan gerbbuck); 13. A. nomen (sacred gerbbuck); 14. A. affluentia (lowland gerbbuck); 15. A. subtilitas (desert gerbbuck). Brachiomillops.jpg|Brachiomillops sp.: 16. B. walli (greater long-armed gerbbuck); 17. B. quadropes (common long-armed gerbbuck). Brevipodillus.jpg|Brevipodillus sp.: 18. B. pugillus (yellow-spotted gerbbuck); 19. B. sentis (small-footed gerbbuck). Cheiliones.jpg|Cheiliones sp.: 20. C. fornix (European gerbbuck); 21. C. calderoni (brown-headed gerbbuck); 22. C. ardens (Afro-European gerbbuck). Codacervix.jpg|Codacervix sp.: 23. C. turboides (southern long-tailed gerbbuck); 24. C. paluster (water long-tailed gerbbuck); 25. C. mitra (lesser long-tailed gerbbuck). Cursarena.jpg|Cursarena sp.: 26. C. ater (southern lesser gerbbuck); 27. C. bullardi (white-lipped lesser gerbbuck); 28. C. erubesco (reddish lesser gerbbuck); 29. C. follis (tree gerbbuck); 30. C. sanguineus (vermilion lesser gerbbuck). Dasocomus.jpg|Dasocomus bubula (narrow-footed gerbbuck). Gerbilliscus.jpg|Gerbilliscus sp.: 32. G. cinis (rock dweller gerbbuck); 33. G. fulvus (golden gerbbuck); 34. G. cuspis (sharp-toothed gerbbuck); 35. G. lacerta (striped mountain gerbbuck); 36. G. zuritai (white-headed lesser gerbbuck); 37. G. myomorpha (dark rocky gerbbuck). Gerbillops.jpg|Gerbillops sp.: 38. G. feasleri (common choobalee); 39. G. hamadryas (Lemurian choobalee); 40. G. scurra (crowned choobalee); 41. G. rudo (hissing choobalee); 42. G. umbracculibates (agile choobalee); 43. G. luculentus (hopping choobalee); 44. G. varius (chequered choobalee). Gouromillops.jpg|Gouromillops sp.: 45. G. unus (cliff anu); 46. G. quigleyi (sandy-topped anu); 47. G. proculus (Himalayan anu); 48. G. robsoni (brown-striped anu); 49. G. sucinum (Siberian anu); 50. G. coacervo (long-necked anu). Handecapleura.jpg|Handecapleura sp.: 51. H. axis (axis gerbbuck); 52. H. ledeboeri (black-handed gerbbuck); 53. H. dorsalis (dark-backed gerbbuck); 54. H. eludo (little gerbbuck); 55. H. vinculum (Ethiopian bushy-toed gerbbuck); 56. H. robustus (robust bushy-toed gerbbuck); 57. H. valgus (desert bushy-toed gerbbuck); 58. H. libra (common bushy-toed gerbbuck). Heteronectes.jpg|Heteronectes sp.: 59. H. cinnamomeum (cinnamon-fronted swamp gerbbuck), a. female, b. male; 60. H. carreyi (Carrey's swamp gerbbuck); 61. H. hazelwoodi (stripe-legged swamp gerbbuck); 62. H. perspicillata (black-browed swamp gerbbuck); 63. H. punctatus (spotted swamp gerbbuck); 64. H. ridleyi (black-masked swamp gerbbuck); 65. H. stanfordi (Standford's swamp gerbbuck). Iaculomys.jpg|Iaculomys sp.: 66. I. baumi (mountain hopper gerbbuck); 67. I. benignus (tranquil gerbbuck); 68. I. flecto (common Sahara gerbbuck); 69. I. mclellani (violet-topped gerbbuck); 70. I. saharae (greater Sahara gerbbuck); 71. I. salio (saltbed gerbbuck). Lico.jpg|Lico sp.: 72. L. jolleyi (common brush gerbbuck); 73. L. nitedula (brown brush gerbbuck); 74. L. verberis (orange brush gerbbuck). Pallasiomys.jpg|Pallasiomys sp.: 75. P. talopus (broad-footed pecu); 76. P. pecus (Indochinese pecu). Perameriones.jpg|Perameriones sp.: 77. P. ineptiae (common Arabian gerbbuck); 78. P. formicivora (ant gerbbuck); 79. P. psammomys (sand gerbbuck); 80. P. striatus (stripe-sided gerbbuck). Praeclarus.jpg|Praeclarus pulchritudus (lovely gerbbuck). Tragerbillus.jpg|Tragerbillus sp.: 82. T. hamus (jungle two-toed gerbbuck); 83. T. latratus (leaf two-toed gerbbuck); 84. T. cervimorpha (long-legged two-toed gerbbuck); 85. T. vexillium (stripe-faced two-toed gerbbuck). Uriones.jpg|Uriones sp.: 86. U. elyashkevichi (sandy bush gerbbuck); 87. U. yordanovai (common bush gerbbuck); 88. U. verecundus (greater bush gerbbuck); 89. U. barbatus (moustached Lemurian gerbbuck). Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Real Life Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Rodents Category:Insectivores Category:Herbivorous Species Category:Bipedal Species Category:Metazoica Species